Why Didn't You Tell Me
by xXx.romance.xXx
Summary: A dead Ruka. An emotionless Hotaru. A worried Mikan. And a smirking Natsume. Then there's the transfer student who could change all of these facts. Can you guess who it is?


**Why Didn't You Tell Me? – Edited Version**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Prologue**

"I'm sorry." These two words escaped the doctor's mouth. He shook his head in sorrow as he walked down the deserted corridor. _'Such heartache for one so young: so sad, so sad.'_

"He has passed away, he can't, he won't," sobbed a thirteen year old Hotaru as she crumpled to the floor. The love of her life has passed away. He hadn't said anything about having a disease; she could have cured it she knew she could. She had the Invention Alice inside her.

'_Why didn't you tell me?'_ She thinks, drowning herself in her sorrow.

What she didn't know, however, was that there was a pair of blue eyes watching her from afar from the shadows.

'_I'm sorry Hotaru. It is for the best. I wish that you forget about me and move on. Forget me. Please'_

As a strong pair of arms comforts Hotaru, the figure leaves, thinking that he will never return

But then one day, he does…

**Chapter One: It couldn't be…**

Five years has passed. It had been five long hard years for the now cold and emotionless Hotaru Imai. Five years ago, her love and fiancé, Ruka Nogi had died. After that incident, Hotaru had never smiled nor laughed. She doesn't socialise, except with her best friend and Natsume Hyuuga.

Natsume Hyuuga. He was the adopted brother of Ruka Nogi and he was also his best friend. Only these two people knew of what happened to her five years ago. They understood why she must feel all this anguish and hurt.

"Oh, good morning my wonderful students!" Shouted a cheery Narumi as he skipped into the classroom. Yes: skipped, not half walked-half skipped, fully skipped.

"Shut up, stupid gay-sensei." Snapped Natsume from the back of the room. He was seated in between his girlfriend, Mikan Sakura, and Hotaru Imai.

Mikan Sakura was a girl full of happiness. Five years ago, she had transferred into the Academy, and now, five years later, she remains the most envied person in the school. She was the best friend of the Ice Queen and girlfriend of the most rebellious lad there is.

"Aw Natsume-chan please don't be that mean, especially to your favouritesensei. Today a new student is coming, and it's a boy! Maybe you can become friends with him. You always seem to hang out with Mi-chan and Ru-chan…"

_Baka, Baka, Baka!_

Narumi was cut off by a hit from the baka gun. Smoke surrounded the weird invention as its owner and only user emerged from the fog.

"Never call me Ru-chan again Narumi-sensei. Only one person in this whole world can call me that, but he doesn't belong on this earth anymore so no one can call me that name. Understood, sensei?" Hotaru said in a malevolent tone.

"Yes, yes my dear student," Narumi sighed softly. "But I've always wondered who in the world could call Hotaru that name. Such a term of endearment."

"For us to know and you to find out Narumi-sensei." Teased Mikan as she laughed from her seat. Her boyfriend knocked her head and told her to be quiet. Pouting, she complied as she began scribbling in her book as her best friend sat down once again.

A knock on the door led Narumi towards it and upon opening it his eyes gleamed with delight.

"Now class, the new student has arrived. He has just been back to Japan from training under Persona, so please if he is moody, excuse him."

With that, Narumi widened the door and in walked a 19-year-old blonde haired, blue-eyed guy. He continued walking until he reached the middle of the front and turned to face the class. As soon as the class saw him, they immediately underwent a mood swing, from being scared to their wits of Hotaru Imai, the Ice Queen to being swooned by this new arrival. The girls squealed at having such a handsome boy join their class and the guys seemed amused at what this new person would bring: all but three.

Natsume was surprised at first but then silently smirked and said to himself, '_so you're finally back, eh? Made me worry about your girlfriend all this while, you owe me big time.'_

Mikan on the other hand, dropped her pencil and was trying to stay in her seat while waiting impatiently for the male to finish his introduction so she could go knock some sense into the lad before giving him a huge hug.

And possibly, for the first time in years, Hotaru was frozen stiff. She couldn't utter a word, much less a sound. She couldn't believe her eyes. It must be a dream. How could he be there? He was supposed to be dead.

While all this was running through the minds of the three, the student at the front bowed a little and began to introduce himself.

"Morning, my name is Ruka Nogi. My Alices are Animal Pheromone and Ice. My Ice Alice was only discovered five years ago so I had to go to train with Persona for a few years." He said, and then with a slight wink and a smile he continued. "Oh, by the way, I'm sorry girls but I already have someone in my life. Long ago, I had already decided I would spend the rest of my life with her and only her."

With this, most of the class seemed disappointed. The girls wouldn't have a hot guy to swoon over anymore and the boys wouldn't have the time of their lives seeing the new guy run for his life. Mikan and Natsume however, just smiled knowingly as they held each others hands under the table.

Hotaru was sitting in her chair near the edge of the table with her hands in front of her face trying to stop herself from crying. But Hotaru could feel a tear welling up and dripping down her face. She couldn't contain it anymore, it was him, it was definitely him.

"Oh yeah. I think I forgot something…" Ruka said awkwardly as he pretended to be in deep thought, even scratching his head a little.

"Oi. Stop being an idiot Ruka." Natsume said from his seat.

Ruka laughed and smiled at him. "Oh yeah. How could I forget? That person over there is my adopted brother, Natsume Hyuuga. And next to him is my future adopted sister-in-law, Mikan Sakura."

He added in the last line cheekily as he saw Mikan's face turn a deep shade of red.

"Hey! I don't think that's even possible. Right Natsume?"

"Mikan: Ruka's toying with you. Of course, when we get married, you'll become a Hyuuga so there is no Mikan _Sakura_ about it." Natsume replied in his cool tone of voice.

"Hey!" Mikan exclaimed as she finally realised that the both of them were teasing her.

"And Natsume." Ruka said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for looking after her for me."

Smirking, Natsume replied with a "No problem, Ruka."

All the while the three were engaged in conversation, Narumi was looking back and forth, obviously confused.

"Say what?" His voice echoed around the room. "Natsume-kun, Ruka-kun is the older brother you talked about?'

"I think you're beginning to act more stupid by the second." Came Natsume's cryptic reply as he turned his attention back to the manga he was currently reading.

Something told him that things were about to get very romantic, and not one for being the romantic, he had decided to direct his attention elsewhere.

"Oh, Ruka-pyon! Ruka-pyon is a very bad boy for leaving Hotaru like that for five years. Such bad boy!" Scolded Mikan playfully.

Such a remark made Ruka's seem even more intriguing. "Hotaru? You left Hotaru Imai?"

All of the attention was on Ruka and Hotaru as Ruka slowly made his way to the tearing Hotaru. When Ruka finally reached her, he squatted down to table level, so he was looking up to her. Ruka then took her left hand and held it tight.

"I missed you so much Ru-chan. I'm sorry I had to pull that stunt five years ago. You wouldn't of let me go with Persona to train if you knew. I know you wouldn't. I had to fake my death so you could at least move on. But now I'm back."

Throughout his speech, Hotaru had turned her head to face Ruka. Her tears would not stop flowing, and for the first time ever, her classmates saw her show raw emotion.

"I missed you too Ruka. You don't know how much. Ask Natsume and Mikan. Even they didn't know how much. I didn't want to live without you."

"I know. I know. Natsume wrote me letters. Right, Natsume?" Ruka inclined his head towards his younger sibling who was simply hiding his teary eyes behind the manga.

"Yeah, Yeah." Natsume managed to mumble without giving his emotions away.

Turning back to Hotaru, Ruka grasped onto her hand even tighter as he spoke again. "But now I'm back, I'm never letting you go again, not for the world."

Ruka then pulled Hotaru towards him as their lips met. It was not a passionate and heated kiss. It was a simple one. Simple and pure, yet when they pulled apart, both parties felt like they owned the world.

It was then that the class saw a sight most would never even dream. Hotaru Imai smiled. She used her lips and smiled. It was a true one. One meant only for one person. Ruka.

"Sensei?" Called out Hotaru as she stumbled back into her chair again.

"Yes Hotaru-chan." Narumi answered. He had figured he better stop calling her Ru-chan. His body was hurting from all the baka gun hits.

"Before, you wanted to know the only person allowed to call me Ru-chan." started Hotar.

"If I recall correctly, then yes I did."

"Do you still want to know?"

Unsure of what to answer, Narumi stuttered out a lame reply of, "Maybe."

"Do you or not? It's a simple question Sensei. Yes or no."

Only hesitating for a moment, Narumi replied. "Yes."

Taking a deep breath, Hotaru replied as a smile erupted on her face. "The only person on this Earth that has permission to call me Ru-chan is my fiancé, Ruka Nogi."

Saying this made Hotaru very happy. She was no longer an emotionless person, without a purpose for living anymore; she was a person whom another lives for.

**Epilogue**

Another five years has passed. Now Ruka and Hotaru live in a house together with their children. The Nogi family currently works for the Japanese government with both of them are scientists. While Hotaru invents things, Ruka studied animals and the melting of ice at the poles. Sometimes, he would travel to the poles and use his Ice Alice to improve the ice levels there so there could be a deeper and further study of the melting.

Today, when Hotaru woke up, she had rushed straight to the bathroom with a feeling of nausea. She knew these signs. She had gone through them so many times before. Later that day, she had walked into the local pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test. Taking it home, she had herself tested and when the results came out, she had thought to herself something she found very amusing.

'_I can't wait to see Ruka's face when he hears this.'_

**NINE MONTHS LATER**

In the local hospital near the Nogi household, wails of a baby could be heard in the maternal ward.

"It's a girl, Ru-chan." Ruka informed his wife while cradling the little baby in his arms. This was their third child. This was their only daughter.

Hotaru just smiled. She was tired after pushing for many hours straight. Sighing contently, she just gazed up to her husband. She would have never thought that one-day, she would become the mother of his children, and it seemed to her like a dream.

Just then Mikan and Natsume Hyuuga came in to check up on Hotaru. They had rushed from their home in Kyoto upon receiving a frantic phone call from Ruka saying how Hotaru had gone into labour.

"Hotaru!" Shouted Mikan who sat down next to Hotaru on the bed. She had not yet had any children of her own. The Hyuuga's had thought that they better focus on their career while they are still young and energetic.

While the two ladies chatted, Ruka and Natsume along with the newborn went outside the room to talk.

"So that's the third one, huh?" asked Natsume as she sat down on a chair in the corridor.

"Yeah." Replied Ruka, gently sitting down as to not disturb his daughter.

"It seems that the two of you have been quite busy in the bedroom department these past years huh, Ruka?" Teased Natsume. He was pleased at the light blush that was appearing on Ruka cheeks.

"Well it's sooner or later." Ruka finally said, recovering from his younger brother's mention of the _bedroom department_.

After their chat the boys decided that they should go inside the room and find a name for the little baby.

"Hey Hotaru, Ruka-pyon. What do you want to call her?" Asked Mikan.

Receiving the baby from Ruka, Hotaru replied. "We've decided with Rukaru. It's original and a combination of both of our names."

"Yeah, this might be our last child so we decided that it has to be a significant name." Said Ruka while gazing lovingly at his wife and child.

"Yes, Rukaru is a nice name. Don't you think Natsume?" Mikan asked as her husband put an arm around her.

"It sure is." Natsume replied.

So for now, let us leave the life of these four alone. Who knows? Maybe more children will come Ruka and Hotaru's way. And maybe, Mikan will be expecting sooner than expected.

But no matter what, we wish them the best life they possibly can have.

**Why Didn't You Tell Me? – Fin.**

_A/N: Hey guys. I wrote this at like 10:30pm to 11:30pm at night so it might not be as good as I think it is._

_My first fan fiction_

_A/N [Edited Version]: That above is my first author note ever. Oh gosh, I was so young. This was the first story I ever published onto this website and I wanted to make it the best it can possibly be. I added in my current writing style and hopefully, have made this a better read._

_**Please leave me a review,**_

_**Romance**_


End file.
